Rachael
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: George meets a sweet lovely girl in the library. Only to discover she has taste far more extreme then the 'average girl'. (George's side of the story from DF: Anastasia).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-** Hey guys, I've been thinking of this story for some time after I was finished with _Demitri's Fantastique: Anastasia._ There's a lot of stories mainly focused on Alex and I just thought as ridiculously good looking as he is give someone else a chance! Also there's seems to be a lot of victims of rape and very less willing or submissive woman so I thought why not turn the tables around just a little bit. This story is more of a side then a sequel. I hope you enjoy this, especially you ladies ;)

* * *

I feel terrible my friends, I did something Alex yet I can't explain it. Believe me I've been feeling guilty all day and it has dropped to a terrible low as I stare at the B section of the library (I like to read but my friends don't know that). _The Great and Secret Show, Damnation Game, Mister B Gone, _all belong to the same author. I picked up _Damnation Game_ from its shelf briefly reading the plot then turned to the back were the picture of Clive Barker was shown. The eyes were colored in with a yellow marker making my blood curdled. I was about to read about the author when I felt a light touch on my back almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," said the girl with a smile then left. Suddenly my fear was replaced with fascination. The girl had long black hair with hazel eyes. She was tall and slender like with a graceful walk. I can imagine her a dancer in ballet or something dealing with graceful dancing. Forgetting the book I dropped in on the ground and watched her for sometime. Mainly she browsed the rows but mostly in the R's. When she looked in my direction I bolted to another row randomly grabbing a book I didn't know about hoping she wouldn't get curious. Knowing I needed to get out while not looking suspicious I went to check out whatever book I had only I didn't know _she _was behind me.

"Well this is the first time I saw a man get _Fifty Shades_," she said pointing at the book. I began to blush red as I looked at the cover of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ knowing its representation of 'kinky sex'. "Oh God I picked up the wrong-I'll just-"

"I know it's horrible," she said taking the book out of my hand, "It's nothing more then recycled shit."

"Why would you say that?" I asked following her into the J section with _Darker _and _Freed_. She turns to me almost looking frustrated.

"It's basically Twilight for adults, mainly for lonely housewives and overworked mothers with weak minds. My friend and I tried to read it but I couldn't get through it mainly because it's Twilight with sex but my response was mild compared to my friend Anastasia."

"Oh really," I said following her out of the library, "What did she have to say about it?"

"Oh she just read the synopsis and burned it saying 'I will not bow down to Edward Cullen or Christian Grey or whoever that wanna be pretender is because men bow down to _me!'_ Oh sorry, where's my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rachael."

"George," I said shaking hands with her. We were silent for a moment staring at each when Rachael broke the ice. "Say…would you like to have…I' don't know…coffee with me?" I smiled knowing she was going to be a nice girl. Nice girls go out for coffee while bad girls come to your house for a little of the old in-out, in-out…I was sort of right.

Since I didn't have a car we went for a drive in Rachael's Mustang down to Starbucks. Rachael got a mocha cappuccino while I had blonde coffee with sugar and milk. For a while we talked about ourselves and boring blah that wouldn't be interesting to hear for you my friends. The thing I will tell you about is I became unconscious after drinking my coffee. One moment I was sitting at a table across from a sweet Rachael the next I was tied to a chair in a strange room I've never been in before. Rachael was sitting across from me not looking so innocent as the last time with a lit cigarette.

"Hey Georgie boy," she said, that sweet smile should not be on such a sensuous body. "You're finally awake, I was afraid I might have given you too much in your coffee."

"Wh-were…..Help! Somebody hel-" Suddenly a hard smack found my face by her hand. Rachael straddles herself on my lap, even though I was afraid of what might happen to me I was somewhat having an erection. She was running her fingers through my hair as she spoke.

"I know about you and your friends, George. Your gang has done very terrible things."

"Are-are you the p-police?"

"No, but I should tattle on you but I'm willing to spare you if you do something in return."

"Like what?" Again she slapped me hard in the face repeatedly for a few minutes. Through this whole painful process I was strangely liking it. "You disgust me," she sneered untying me, "The way you treat those woman makes me loathe your sex. Stand up and strip," she ordered, I immediately stripped to my underwear quickly feeling scared and aroused at the same time. Usually this was the other way around. She looked at me in my underwear, she didn't look pleased. "Did I say you can stop there? Take them off!" Without another word I took them off covering my sex out of embarrassment.

"What's the matter? You didn't care to show it to a poor innocent girl you and your friends too advantage of last night why so bashful now?"

"I…" before I could answer Rachael riding crop and smacked me hard on my hands exposing myself. Rachael observed looking pleased by what she saw. "That is very nice….Far better then Dim and Pete but let's see if you can last longer then them." Before I could say a word I felt her hands on my cock messaging it up and down in quick but skilled movements. It felt undeniably good but I didn't get to climax, instead she put a collar around my neck.

"That's good, I'm very impressed….now get dressed."

"But…"

"NOW!" Immediately I got dressed with a harder then ever erection. Before Rachael kicked me out the door she gave me a long, passionate kiss that left me very breathless when she pushed me outside with information. "There's a note in your pocket, read it!" she said then slammed the door. I picked the note in my pocket, they were directions to my house and a message. _Be at this house at 7:30 AM or I call the police. If you show up without your collar I'll hurt you even harder-Rachael_

With that in mind I went to the nearest bathroom to relieve my itch then went back home feeling scared, satisfied and confused at what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I never breathed of what happened the previous day to my friends, especially not to Alex, I knew he would only laugh. Last night we did what we usually did when we were with Alex and the good old Ultra Violence (I'm not going to bother with the details, you get the idea what I mean). Horrible as it is it was something normal, something comforting enough to make me forget until 7:30 in the morning.

I came home at 7 that morning as I've always done to rundown apartment with a mother too drunk to care were her dear son has been. At 7:15 I went to sleep in my street clothes feeling too exhausted to undress. It's surprising how those 15 minutes fly by without knowing until its too late. At 7:30, I was nicely awaken by a nightstick to the thighs. I screamed out in pain but the beater kept beating till I couldn't fight back. The attacker rolled me on my stomach, handcuffing my hands to my back. While this was happening I caught a glance at my attacker.

The cop was female, I can tell by how tight her uniform hugged her wonderfully large breasts. "You're pretty busty for a cop, aren't ya?" I commented, I was rewarded with another blow to the side then was forced to look at the mask with goggles, the inhumanity of the mask caused my dick to lose some of its stiffness. "You're in a lot of trouble, Georgie Boy, do you know how many crimes I've seen you and your gang commit last night?"

"Y-y-you f-followed us?" I stuttered in fear, the stalker forced me on my feet and out the door. I caught a glimpse of a mother past out on the couch. You can have the whole marching band come in and still she'll be out like a light. As we were heading out of the apartment the stalker woman rattled off our crimes. "You are under arrest for damage to property, assault, rape, and most despicably for being late!"

"But I-" She slammed the nightstick into my gut were I almost puked out the contents of last night then shoved me into the back on the car. Once we started driving I finally understand what was happening, I was being punished by Rachael. She threatened she would call the police if ever I was late. My stomach was churning in dreadful knots, were the real police waiting for me at her place? Were my friends being give the same treatment? I remember she said something about Dim and Pete but never mention Alex but what was that other thing she talked about? Before I could even remember we were at her place and dragged inside.

Rachael was waiting for me in the living room dressed like a business woman. The look she gave me was stern, "You're late," she said as I was forced to sit in an empty chair. Rachael crossed her legs, her skirt was so short I could see the pink frill of her panties. I briefly imagined slowly taking those panties off when Rachael shouted at me, "Are you listening to me Boy! Do you remember what I said about being late?"

"You'll call the police, I'm-I'm s-sorry….I forgot." Rachael leaned back in the chair, her stern look was replaced by that deceiving sweet smile I fell for yesterday.

"Oh…you hear that Ani? He forgot to be here today," she said, the laughter from both girls was so innocent it didn't quite fit with the situation I was in then suddenly it went serious. Rachael leaned forward with seriousness in her features which was oddly sexy. "If that's the case then why aren't you wearing your collar?" My hand went to my neck were I felt nothing and once again my stomach was in knots.

"I'm so sorry….I left it at home…..I'll-" I was punched in the gut as I tried to make a run for it then forced back down in the chair. As the memory came back I remembered her saying she'll punish me harder. What kind of punishment was she going to put me under?

"Ani, go get the punishment for the day down stairs and make sure to bring the 'special tool' for forgetting twice in one day."

"Yes, Rach," said Ani then left downstairs leaving the both of us alone. Rachael's legs went spread eagle, exposing her lacy pink panties.

"You look tense, George. Why don't you come over here and feel this lace I'm wearing?" she said, lifting her shorter then short skirt even higher. I was frozen to the chair with my eyes glued to her panties for a moment. My mind was screaming it was a trap but then again it was rare to have a girl willing like her and I can tell she was very willing by how her wetness was seeping into the thin layer of clothing. I went to her with the mixture of fear and excitement. I didn't go to her crouch immediately out of fear this might be a trap so I went for the lace of her hip. My heart raced at the thought of pulling those panties to her ankles and having my way with her right on the chair but instead, my fingers went closer to her crouch area were I could feel her wetness as well as the heat.

"You're really hot and wet."

"You think so," she said then guided me under her panties. She began to moan as my fingers worked her clit. My penis was so stiff it actually hurt which felt actually good. I've never known an erection could feel so good it hurt. The gentle touch she made against it made the feeling worse. "You're so big," she said huskily before unzipping my pants. I held my breath as she gripped my manhood in my hand.

"I bet you want to fuck me, don't you? You want to fuck me so hard right on the floor, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," I breathed, my fingers working her faster and harder. She was suddenly about to edge climax when suddenly she pushed me away and started kicking me. "You dirty, filthy boy! You just can't keep your sticky hands to yourself!"

"But….But I thought…you were…" Another kick but this time from Ani the Cop.

"What did he do now Rach?"

"Oh thank god you came or this boy would have taken advantage of me!" Again I tried to defend my innocent only to get rewarded with more blows from the woman. I thought the beating was bad but that was nothing compared to the punishment I was about to go under. Ani forced me back on the chair were a box was put unto my lap.

"Open it," ordered Rachael with that sweet smile and wicked eyes. When I opened the box I was expecting something painful like a whip or something dealing with S&M but that was not the case at all. Inside the box was a nice flowy green dress with heels to go with it. Under the dress was all the make-up a girl would need: lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and blush.

"I think Ani made a mistake."

"Is it a dress, heels, and make-up?" asked Rachael, I nodded, "Then Ani got the right punishment, did you bring the special tool, dear?" Ani brought her the 'special tool', it was ginger in the shape of a small plug and I'm not meaning the plug for the bathtub either. Rachael smiled at me, oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

Ani the Cop took me to another room to dress in my new attire. It was really humiliating to be forced to strip then dress in the opposite sex. I felt naked in the dress, the shoes were already killing me, and the make-up a pain in the ass but that's not the worse part. Ani lead me by the arm back into the living room were I found Rachael putting on some eye liner while looking in a small hand mirror. How can woman stand having those torture pencils so close to the eyes? I had to resist the urge to blink several times before the process was complete and I get the feeling it was a terrible job.

Rachael puts the mirror and liner away. The look of awe falls on her face once she sees my transformation. "Aww, look what a pretty girl we have today!" Oh please don't call me that, I thought in embarrassment. If it wasn't for the blush you'll tell I was turning red in the face. Rachael tells me to turn in a circle for her in order to see how 'pretty' I looked. Slowly I turned in a circle, my god the heels are a killer. Once I was facing her again she said, "Very nice, as pretty as you are you still need your punishment for being late. Now bend over and lift up that dress."

I wanted to protest but I knew it would hurt me more if I didn't. I turned around, bend over and lifted the dress to my waist. I was not wearing any underwear. "Well that's a nice ass you've got there, _Georgia_," she teased, giving me a light slap on the ass before inserting the ginger plug in my anus. I will tell you my friends that it _burns_ _like a mother fucker!_ I will certainly never have gingerbread cookies or anything dealing with ginger again. Slowly I straightened up feeling the ever intense burn in my rectum. It was so bad I was actually starting to cry.

"Oh, cheer up, darling it's only ginger. Now go in the kitchen and make me breakfast, I haven't had any all day," said Rachael, leading me into the kitchen. I've never cooked anything in my life, how was I going to cook anything without burning it? Before Rachael left me in the kitchen felt the hard-on between my legs. For some strange reason I actually like it. What's wrong with me? "It will be over soon, it's only eggs, bacon, and sausage," she said, kissing my cheek before she left.

There were directions on top of the stove along with the mentioned ingredients. These were the directions:

_A skillet is under the bottom of the cupboard. Put it on the stove then heat to 270 degrees then cook the bacon first, it'll give the eggs a nice flavor so leave the grease, add eight. While the bacon is cooking take out a smaller skillet for the sausage then heat up to 240 degrees, add four. Take out a large bowl to crack four eggs then whisk it with a fork for a minute or two. Once it's completely yellow add pepper, the sausage should be done by then so put two sausages for two plates. If you haven't noticed you'll be eating with me. Bacon should be done in ten minutes then put four on each plate. Eggs will be very easy, just scramble it up with a specula then put the two eggs on each plate then come into the dining room. You'll see me waiting for you._

I followed the directions very carefully. It was almost enough for me to focus on something else. Since I couldn't take the ginger out I decided to lose the heels until I was ready with food, it actually made things easier. Dreadfully I had to wear those torture devises on my feet again once food was done then went out into dining room. Instead of a business outfit she was wearing a light blue robe so thin you can almost see she was naked. God, everything's difficult this morning!

Rachael greeted me then told me to sit down. With ginger sitting down was a little worse then standing up. The burn intensified to the point were I didn't want to eat despite how delicious it smelled. Rachael poured milk in my glass then in her own, "Go on, eat you must be starving." Knowing that I had no option I took a bite out of the eggs, it was really good and I didn't burn it! I eat the rest of the breakfast hungrily until the plate was cleaned. Once breakfast was finished I gulped down the rest of the milk hoping this was the last of the punishment.

"Am I done being punished now?" I asked humbly

"No, I'm still hungry."

"I have to cook something again?"

"No, I want you on this table."

"But…"

"Now!"

With out further protest I moved the plate and sat on the table waiting for the next order. "Lay down and spread your legs," she said, I lay on my back and spread my legs without question. I watched her lift up the dress to discover my erection. I closed my eyes as I felt her tongue explore my shaft and my balls. Even though the ginger burned what Rachael was so amazing I actually forgot about it. I gripped unto the table for dear life as Rachael sucked me off like an angel, I could feel myself getting close. I started thrusting my hips faster, curling my fingers into her hair as she engulfed my cock into her mouth. "Oh Rachael," I moaned, thrusting myself harder down her throat. As great as the oral was I actually wanted to fuck her. The image of having her on top of me riding me like a race horse screaming in pleasure was enough for me to cum.

Rachael wiped her mouth smiling as I laid back down on the table. I was too high on the sex to care about the ginger burning in my anus and obviously too high to care about the harmless prick on my neck that caused me to sleep. One moment I was on the table, the next I was on a bed with a semi naked Rachael straddling me.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachael's robe was half opened were most of her breasts were exposed along with a garter belt and straps. "I'm going to reward you for enduring you punishment," she said letting the robe fall off her body then takes both my hands to her breasts. They weren't as big as Ani the Cop but they were still soft and smooth to the touch. "Are we going to fuck?" I asked feeling myself stiffen against her wet slit. I moaned in protest as she pushes by hands away from her tits but was greatly rewarded when she shoved those soft globes against my face as he put restraints on my wrists.

She was about to pull away when I licked one of her nipples she stopped, shivering at the sensation. "Do that again," she said offering her breasts to me. My tongue made circular motions around her nipples causing her to grind against my groin getting wetter by the minute. "Oh god," she moaned as I bit her nipple lightly before she pulled away, her breasts covered in saliva. She takes my member in her hand rubbing the head against her opening. God I wanted her to ride me so bad despite how cruel she was to me. After a minute or so of teasing she takes me inside her. She gasps at the intrusion.

"Oh Georgie….you're so big!" she said, riding me a little harder. I couldn't help but smile, usually when Alex and I bring a girl home if we were wanting a threesome it was always 'Oh Alex, you're so big!' and all that jazz but today it was my turn to shine. I'll have to give it to Rachael, she rode me like a beast and her pussy was so tight I almost wanted to ask her if she was a virgin but then again virgins don't ride you this hard nor this long. I've been fucking her for an hour causing her to cum seven times and still I was hard as iron.

"Oh Georgie, you're so gifted but you need to cum," said Rachael, undoing the restraints. I thought this was over till she positioned herself spread eagled. "Do not think that I will be in a submissive position often, in fact this is rare what I'm doing," she said taking hold of my manhood. I might be dominating her but the way her firm grip was on my cock meant she was still in charge, I was all fine with that. Rachael guided me back to her wet pussy then I had a firm grip on her hips as she took hold of mine.

"Oh God, yes!" She moaned, spreading her legs wider as I fucked her harder. The feel of her spanking me caused me to go harder and faster were I was at my tipping point. "Rachael….I'm about…to…."I panted but the explosion came before I could say another word and it was the most intense orgasm I had. I seriously thought my penis exploded till I saw I was still intact when I slipped out of her then rolled off in relief.

Catching my breath I looked up at the ceiling wondering if anyone knew I was missing. Mom was too drunk to care, Dad I have no idea were he is and for my friends (well at least Dim and Pete) wouldn't really wonder about my disappearance. I think the only person that really cares about me is strangely Alex. I think the reason he cares despite how he sometimes says he wouldn't miss me is that we actually grew up together like brothers. Both are parents don't really care too much about us so we grew up protecting each other but mostly me protecting him. I know what it's like to be harmed, even raped but I never told Alex about that. Personally I don't want him to know.

I felt Rachael lean closer to my side were we rested for what felt like forever then I was told to take a shower then leave. When I got into the bathroom I found my clothes neatly folded with a note and a collar. The note read:

_Tomorrow come here at 7:30 in the morning. Don't be late again and don't lose the collar, we need it to go to the Marquise for lunch and a showing with some friends. We don't want a repeat of today, so set an alarm-Rachael._

After reading the note I put it back on top of the folded clothes and took a cold long shower before I went into the night with my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully Alex let me go home earlier then usual (usual meaning till the crack of dawn). 'I didn't look well,' was what he told me with all the concern in the world. It was shocking to Dim and Pete with Alex being all kind to me. I don't blame the two, I think it's kind of shocking to myself. Through the years I've seen him get crueler and strangely handsomer but then of course you kind of know that, don't you my friends? After all he did give you his side of the story….at least I think so.

Well, enough about that, I think you're all in eagerness to hear what happened the next day. Once Alex sent me home early at 10:00 in the evening I set my alarm at 6 in the morning, enough time to get ready for the next day. After a quick shower and dress I went straight to Rachael's place. Through the whole way there I've been touching my neck to make sure that collar was on like an OCD person. In a way I did feel a little OCD when it comes to Rachael, it's all about perfection. When I knocked on the door it was 7:28 in the morning, I was early.

A minute later I was greeted by Ani only this time she was wearing something more elegant then a cop uniform. She wore a nice blue dress that went down to her feet but left the shoulders bare. Still she wore a mask but this mask was far more dazzling with emeralds and jade, it was also the first time I saw her red lips, blue eyes, and brunette hair. Even though the mask was far prettier then the first one I bet she would look even hotter without it.

"Rachael's waiting for you downstairs," she said leading me into the basement. Already I was getting the chills with the thoughts of torture devices that are actually not meant to be kinky. Ever saw the movie _Hostel_? We stopped at the bottom of the stairs, so far no scary torture devices or anyone screaming in terror. Only boxes and useless things that go in the basement except for the black door. I could only imagine what was behind that door and it all involved that low moaning sound that was increasingly getting louder.

"Ah, you're just in time for her warm up," she said, the clicking of her heels heading up for the stairs, leaving me alone. Having some idea what was going to happen I opened the door to Rachael pleasing herself viciously with a dildo, "OH GOD!" she screamed as I came in. Instantly the blood rushed to my cock as she let put the dildo to the side. She was completely nude and extremely wet.

"Come here," she breathed beckoning me to come to bed. I get on the bed next to her still clothed. Rachael guided my hand down between her legs, "you feel how wet I am?" she asked. I inserted my fingers inside her, pressing on her G-spot, "you're incredibly wet," I answered, watching her enjoy herself but mostly on her rising and falling chest. My guess was she was a C or a B but even if they were smaller I would still get an erection no matter what size.

First I gave each breast a kiss then became a little playful by grazing my tongue against her nipples. She moaned louder as I sucked on her left nipple hard. "Lick me," she ordered and gladly I obeyed. Spreading her legs wide I stared at her glistening red fruit. Usually vaginas are the ugliest thing to look at yet hers was very beautiful. "Don't make me ask you twice," she said, rubbing her inner thighs in eagerness, I liked the way she did that.

I started off with light flicks against her clit then broad ones like licking ice cream. Seeing she was enjoying that part I gave her a surprise by sucking her little bud. For something so tiny it caused her to sit up right with a scream, "Oh Georgie, more!" she demanded curling her fingers in my hair. For a few seconds I sucked her off till her juices flowed into my mouth like a river.

Rachael may have been exhausted but we weren't done yet. "Take your clothes off and do it slowly, I want to enjoy watching you strip," she said grinning from the sex. Slowly I stripped watching her watch me. The look she gave me was the same kind of look I see some when give at a strip club. I can just see the dirty thoughts behind her eyes. Once I was completely nude I was told to stand still then to raise my arms above my head. Immediately I imagined myself as a nude striker running down the football field with a harder then iron erection.

"Stay still," she said getting out of the bed. She pulls out chains with handcuffs attached to the ceiling then has me cuffed to them. Rachael gives me a very passionate kiss then proceeds downwards till she reaches my cock. She gives light little licks against the head then begins to suck. It didn't take her long to go deep throat. By how firm her grip was on my ass and the quick bobbing of the head my guess was that she liked it and I most certainly liked it as well.

Just when I was about to explode she stopped. I was ready to protest when she suddenly let me go and pinned me to the bed. "Fuck me!" she demanded, rubbing her wetness against me. Feeling her heat I forced my cock deep into her eager pussy were it was so tight, hot and wet I thought I would explode right there by mere contact. As she rode me like a wild stallion I could help but think how strangely lucky I was. Finally a girl I can fuck without Alex having to be present and most importantly a willing one at that.

For an hour and a half I fucked her in all three places till I finally had my release into her mouth. After our morning exercise we slept until the alarm rang at 11:00, lunch was at noon.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachael and I had lunch with three of her friends at the Marquise. The girl sitting across from me was Justina, like me she was dressed white and wore a collar similar to mine. The woman next to her was her mistress, Juliet wearing furs and sequins. Lastly at the head of the table was Anastasia as mysterious as ever.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever saw you with a male submissive, Rachael," said Juliet after we settled on an appetizer. She leaned in close eager to hear what she had to say. "Woman getting to old you ya?"

"No, Juliet, I still love woman. I just found this one interesting," said Rachael, I felt myself harden as she stroked her hand on my crotch, making the white tight pants I was wearing even tighter. "He can go on….for hours!"

"Good God, Hours?" exclaimed Juliet in surprise looking in my direction. I can see a devilish smile forming on her face. "Hours…..back when I was a submissive to men, the longest I've ever experienced was five minutes and usually it was a lousy five minutes wasted."

"Yes, I remember you telling me this when I was your submissive, even swore to myself I'll never be with a man until I took Georgie," said Rachael giving me a look of either contempt or admiration. I would rather think it was out of admiration. When Rachael was done telling our story of how we 'met' Juliet became a little frisky with her submissive. "That's so fascinating," she said, her hands grazing Justina's breasts (I would not lie but I've been kind of staring at them since I first met her). They were starting to get a little heavy when Anastasia interrupted them.

"Calm down girls, we don't want a repeat of the last time we were here. The whole restaurant became an orgy within minutes. If you feel the need you can go to the private rooms." Justina and Juliet did stop but they looked like they wanted to continue. Personally I would have loved to see this place turn into an orgy.

"Your right," said Juliet, humbly, "we should save our energy until the moment is right. By the way, Anastasia why are you covering up your beauty with that mask? Are you trying to tease someone here?"

"I'm covering my identity," said Anastasia, looking in my direction, "from him and his friends."

"Why?" asked Justina, this was the first time she spoke and she almost sound angry. When she looked over in my direction, I can see she was angry with me, "What did you do to her? Did you-" she looked like she was about to attack me by standing up when Juliet grabbed her wrist.

"Now, now, Justina. If Anastasia was taken against her will he wouldn't be sitting across this table by now, in fact his body would be disposed of somewhere were no one will find it." After Juliet made the statement I looked over at Anastasia with a new fear that went beyond going to prison. With that mask on her face she looked like a beautiful monster.

"Besides," Juliet continued, "I don't think she's hiding her face in shame. A face like that should never be hidden. Are you in love?" Anastasia didn't answer for a moment. She might be wearing a mask but I think she was blushing underneath.

"To be honest I don't know but I will admit I'm interested in his _best friend._" I knew what she meant by my best friend, Alex has been in my life longer then Pete and Dim. As much as I love him like a brother I know what he's like. Since Anastasia is Rachael's friend I offered up some advice.

"I don't think it's a good idea strike up a relationship with Alex," I said, "He's not the type to settle down and he's very forceful." It was silent for a moment as well as tension in the air once the appetizer arrived. Rachael's grip on my leg was tight enough for me to wince.

"Don't underestimate Anastasia, Georgie," said Rachael, "like your friend Alex, I've known her ever since I was 5 and I also know she has a rare condition. You want to see?" I didn't answer nor was Rachael waiting for one. Anastasia got off from her seat offering her hand to Rachael. Rachael took out a knife from her purse, making a small cut into her palm. I saw Anastasia close her eyes as a sigh of passion escaped her lips. Seeing her so aroused I thought there might be an orgy after all. Anastasia pulled her arm away with a dazed look, "Excuse me, I think you guys might make my lunch to go. I'm going to go and…._listen to Beethoven_," she said leaving with the air of a person in love.

"Oh that fine girl has got me all worked up now," said Juliet, being frisky again with Justina. "I think I'll make it to go as well." It didn't take long for the others to follow. Our food was taken into our car while we were handed the keys to one of the Private Rooms in the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

The room we were in was something fit for royalty. The walls and the bed were draped in emerald silks and the carpet a dark navy blue. Everything was in cool colors except for the fire red chair in front of the bed; it was so out of place that I thought someone had made a mistake. "Is that chair supposed to be for another room?"

"No, Georgie, it's meant to be here," said Rachael, taking my clothes off for me; Justina was given the same treatment by her mistress. Once her breasts were exposed my cock went up in response. Justina had a response to my nudity but it wasn't out of desire.

"Oh, Juliet! Why does it look so angry?" asked Justina, her eyes wide a saucers while holding unto her mistress' arm for protection. While Justina was afraid of my manhood Juliet reassured her with a smile, "There's nothing to be afraid of Justina, in fact he's not angry at all," she said stripping off her clothes. I looked to Rachael in puzzlement over the submissive ignorance.

"She's never seen a man naked before nor been with one so be patient with her," said Rachael leading me to the red chair and forced me to sit on it. The red chair might look comfortable but it's not. Under the cushioning there were little pin pricks lightly poking the skin, not enough to draw blood but it wasn't a comfortable sensation. "Just so you won't escape," said Juliet, tying my wrist, waist, and ankles to the chair with silk purple ribbons.

"He's so big," said Justina after I was finished being tied to the chair. Already the chair was getting worse, even unbearable to sit in. I watched Rachael rip open a condom puts it against her lips and puts the protection on my cock. I can tell it was the good kind when Rachael's lips and tongue played on my head for a few seconds before letting go. When I saw the two women present Justina in front of me I knew what was going to happen next. This chair was getting uncomfortable by the minute.

"How bad will it hurt?" asked Justina innocently. Juliet was rubbing enough lube on Justina's pussy to fill an ocean. Again she reassured her, "Don't worry darling, it actually won't hurt at all if you don't think to hard on it." Juliet took one hand and Rachael took the other leading the girl to my lap. Both of us gasped but for very different reasons. The discomfort was a little painful now with Justina sitting on my lap. Slowly the girl began moving her hips, I was able to follow her rhythm a second later, it was better then just sitting there.

"This is so different," said Justina her hips moving faster.

"What does it feel like, darling?" asked Juliet, Rachael was giving her oral.

"It feels….." Her hips increase speed with her body pressed firmly against mine. Her breasts are planted nicely on my face, she smelt like sweat and vanilla.

"It feels…..it…..feels…like….._OH GOD!"_ she screams, her juices falling like a river. The pain lessen as Justina got off my lap, I was surprised I was still up. For a brief glance I saw a trickle of blood running down her leg but I don't think she's in pain. She's smiling from all ears as she lays on the floor, "I didn't expect it to feel so good."

"And I didn't expect him to still be up," said Juliet, pointing at my erection, frankly I was still hard as iron. "Now we've got a challenge," she said taking the condom off, she was going to be round two. "Let's see who'll tame this stubborn beast."

For two hours they've tried to make me cum. Several times Justina and Juliet rode me like a horse. When that wouldn't do they went for the 'fun stuff' behind the curtain. I've been whipped, I've been hit, I've been spanked, I was even forced to eat a slice of ginger cheesecake on my hands and knees (I think that was more out of their sick amusement then pleasure). After using everything the girls were about to give up when Rachael suggested she should work on me alone. Out of exhaustion the girls got dressed then left the two of us alone.

"I don't think I can go on any longer," I said as Rachael lead me to the bed, I still had an erection. Without a word Rachael laid on her back with her legs open, her sex sparkled like a red ruby.

"Come here, babe, I'm the only one that knows how to handle you," she said, her hand grabbing a hold of my cock, rubbing the head against her entrance. A second later I was inside her…my god she was so tight. For what felt like hours I fucked her like this world was going to end. Several times I made her orgasm but not myself until I got her on her hands and knees were she practically begged, no, that's not the right word. She commanded, "Come for your Rachael, Georgie!" A second later had the most intense orgasm I've ever felt, so intense I thought I was going to pass out but Rachael's scream of passion was so loud I actually thought I hurt her somewhere.

"Rachael, are-" Rachael cut me off with a fierce kiss.

"I've never felt love so hot as yours," she said between kisses. We kissed for a while till sleep overcame us. Apparently we slept for too long, there was a knock on the door with a following that the restaurant and private rooms are closing tonight. Knowing we had to leave we got dressed then went back to her place.


	8. Chapter 8

For a couple of weeks I've been spending more time with Rachael then I have been with my friends and Alex noticed the pattern but didn't know what it was. I can tell he was getting a little irritated by my frequent 'sick days'. "What is it with you getting sick all the time, Georgie? Do you have a weak immune system or something?" he asked with a low growl. In the corner of my eye I see long flowy brunette hair that looked very familiar that I wondered if it was Anastasia. When I didn't answer him quick enough I felt a fierce pull on my shirt collar, "I asked you a question!" ordered Alex, looking at him I was afraid for a moment there I thought he was missing an eye and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Sorry…can we talk in private?" I asked, I knew it was a stretch knowing how Alex worked. Once Pete was hiding a girl from us and we ended up raping her as punishment. Alex cocked an eyebrow, his face unreadable for a few seconds then slowly a smile formed. "Alright, Georgie Boy, let's talk in private," he said gesturing me to come with him. I followed Alex in to the back of an old record store that's been closed for some time. Immediately we were down to business.

"Tell me what's going on and please don't try to lie to me." I was silent for a few seconds. I don't really lie I just smug the truth a little just so I won't feel too bad about it. After all we've been friends since childhood and the closest thing to a brother I've got. "Well, Alex, do you remember the time you told me about the perfect woman for you?" I remember very clearly what Alex told me in private one time on Valentines Day. I guess I remember this one so well because I've always thought of Alex as a permanent bachelor for life but then again I think all of us males think that way. This is what he said to me word for word:

_"You know what would be the best woman for me, Georgie? I would like a woman who'll take my rough sex drive and like it, I mean actually like it. I know it's very exciting to see a girl plead and suffer but it gets old sometimes plus I'd like a little bit of a fight but not too much which leads to another thing, I want her to be just as evil minded as I am. I would like her to do some of the good old Ultra-Violence with me as well as some other things we both similarly like and all."_

_ "Is that right?"_

_ "Of course, my brother but that's not all. Those are only the inner parts of my perfect woman but if the outer parts are included as well I'll be in heaven for sure! Firstly I love brunettes. Blondes are alright but they're typical, redheads are fiery but a little too defensive but brunettes I believe to be the most gorgeous and lustful beings on this earth like they would satisfy every desire you wish. I love any eye color but my absolute favorite is blue. I know it's everyone's favorite but I would like to meet a girl with dark blue eyes and very soft lips. As for body I want her to have some curves as well as huge breasts. Lastly I'd like it to be her first time, course she doesn't need to be but it would be a bonus for my part because once she's been with me why would she want anyone else?"_

Alex looked at me surprised then he laughed, "Yeah, have you found me the perfect woman?" he said, amused but not convinced.

"I believe I have, brother. I've been watching her for some time," I said, course I was smudging the truth a little. She was actually watching us, possibly she was watching the two of us right now. Alex listened with interest as I told him a smudge of the truth without putting Rachael into it. The last thing I want Alex to have is _my _girl. After I was done telling him my version of the truth Alex asked, "Does she have a name?" I can tell he was interested, even infatuated and he hadn't even seen her yet. Thinking it was about time Anastasia was known I was about to give out her name when a girl bumped into us spilling steaming hot coffee.

"Motherfucker! Watch were you're going!" shouted Alex with fury in his eyes I knew all too well. The girl went on her knees in a heartbeat pleading, "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! How may I make this up to you? I'll do anything!" Alex didn't know this girl but I did at once. It was Justina playing the gullible girl. Corse I knew this was an act and she spilled that coffee on purpose but Alex looked to be enjoying this little faux tragedy, especially the way she pulled on his suspenders.

"I'll do anything you want," she said in a lower and more seductive tone. Alex smiled with that evil look in his eyes. All three of us knew were this was going. Alex took her by the arm, "Come on Georgie boy, she needs to pay for her accident," he said, breaking into the abandon record store and I followed with full knowledge what will happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll have to hand it to her, she was a very good actress. The way she cried and begged for mercy as we stripped her was so convincing I temporarily believed this was a rape. The illusion broke when she was forced on her all fours and she winked at me with a smile then the mask was back on again. "Come on, Georgie, I'm not the only one that got coffee spilled by this slut."

"Please be gentle with me," cried Justina, "I'm a virgin!" Oh that was the biggest lie I've ever heard! Not only did I take her virginity, I saw her be with three, sometimes four or five other men and most of the time they were different. Even though I knew the truth I can see the evil look on his face. Knowing Alex he had a thing for virgins.

"Well, that's too bad," he said penetrating her from behind. The look she gave was of real surprise but it wasn't out of fear. Seconds later I joined in the fun by undoing my pants and inserting my cock in her mouth. Justina was excellent at giving oral sex, it was even better when you had multiple partners. I closed my eyes on the depths of euphoria with images of Rachael in sexual acts with multiple woman and sometimes men (so long as it's oral only). I was about to cum when I felt a cloth over my nose and mouth. Before I was out I got to see Anastasia for the first time standing behind Alex with a cloth full of chloroform as well. Before I was out like a light I wanted to say to Alex, 'Hey I found your perfect woman,' then darkness was upon me.

I woke tied to a bed looking up at a white ceiling. I looked to my right to see Anastasia dressed all in black wearing a gas mask over her face. In front of her was a table with 'tools' on it. I shuddered when I saw her pull out a surgical knife to polish. I turned away when the mask looked in my direction. On my left was Rachael, Justina, and Juliet. Rachael was texting while Justina and Juliet were having a conversation in French.

"He's awake ladies," said Anastasia, packing her things, "I'm going to let you do your thing while I'm out."

"Please don't kill him," I said, weakly. I felt those things in her bag was meant to harm Alex. I know he could be a dick but I didn't want him killed. The woman looked at me, "If I wanted to kill him, Georgie, you would be dead yourself. Besides these 'toys' are meant for another victim," she said. Once she was gone Rachael, Justina, and Juliet surrounded me. Justina and Juliet wore black latex leather while Rachael wore hot pink. Her face was all business.

"What did I tell you about giving us away," asked Rachael. I pleaded with her, "I swear Rachael I didn't mention any of you. I-" I was silenced by a hard back handed slap by Juliet.

"Don't lie to us, Boy. You were about to give Anastasia away."

"But Alex was questioning my wearabouts and I thought it would be a good to introduce Anastasia to him."

"She'll introduce herself when the time is right not when to cover your ass," said Rachael firmly. I wanted to say something else but kept my mouth shut knowing there was no point in arguing. After all it was my fault. When I didn't make any comment back I felt the straps being untied. I sat up on the bed feeling a little puzzled that nothing kinky happened. As usual I was very wrong.

"So I'm free?" I asked, of course I wasn't free but I felt like it was something I had to ask. The girls laughed, fulfilling the answer to my question then watched Juliet and Rachael undress Justina as they made out with her. Already I could feel the blood rush to my penis as the rest of the girls followed suit. It got even harder when Justina and Juliet climbed into bed with me in the middle of there make out session. Talk about every man's fantasy!

"Oh Georgie, finish me off," said Justina, straddling on top of her with her breasts in my face and her cunt so close to my cock I was about to do as she wished when Rachael told her to wait. She pulled out a condom from her purse, ripped it open then slipped it on using her lips. For a little bit I enjoyed the sensation of her tongue playing with my head before she gave Justina the heads up to continue.

Justina positioned herself on the bed lying on her stomach with her legs spread. She lifted her hips a little higher for me to enter her. Usually I like to fuck seeing the girl's face unless they have a nice ass and Justina had a very fine ass so I went on ahead with out complaints. The next thing that was going to happen was going to bring back terrible memories of my childhood.

As I was doing the old in-out, in-out on Justina I felt Rachael's hand on my shoulder. I thought it would be something like whips or a simple spanking but instead I felt something large and cylinder like shoved up my ass painfully hard. I froze at this sudden intrusion with terrible surprise as Rachael plunged inside me with a fake penis.

"Did I tell you to stop, Boy?" asked Rachael, spanking me. I shuddered at the feel but it wasn't out of desire. Knowing I can't say no I kept going. I tried so hard not to think about what was happening behind me but the feel of her pounding me from before was so painful it surfaced memories of my own rape as a child. I wish I didn't have to talk about it but I feel it's going to be heard very soon but as of right now I'm going to save it for later when I'm not in this condition.

Seconds later Juliet joined in by playing the part of a man behind Rachael. As you can imagine it was Juliet, Rachael, me and Justina in a foursome. While the girls were having a good time I on the other hand was not and for the first time I wanted this over with. Once the act was finally done the three girls tried to snuggle with me but I escaped the clutches with the excuse I needed a shower when the real reason was I needed to cry. They moaned in protest but they let me go to the bathroom to shower. Once I was alone with the shower going I did what every rape victim of our gang always does after the act was over, I cried my eyes out.


	10. Chapter 10

I was reminiscing in my childhood but not in a good way. I've never really had pleasant life growing up. I remember most of the time I had to gather up all the lose change or steal money out of my mom's purse in the house so I could eat something. I can rattle all the unpleasant things I had to endure as a child but that was nothing compared to being raped. I was hoping to keep this a secret but you know how secrets work, eventually someone had to find out.

"Georgie, are you alright?" asked Rachael. At first I didn't hear her, I was too zoned out and depressed to listen. The cold shower only added to my depression. God, I just wanted to die! "Georgie?" Rachael repeated my name, snapping me back to my senses. I turned off the water, pulling myself together as much as I could. Once I dried myself I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. Rachael was there about to knock but lowered her hand, she stared at me as if she knew something was wrong. She turned to the others getting dressed, "Ladies, you have to go on without me. My slave is distressed."

The ladies looked disappointed but left without question. Once we were alone Rachael took me to the bed. I was expecting her to ask if I was alright and I would lie or maybe make some lame excuse. Instead Rachael cut to the chase, "You've been crying in the shower. I know by how red your eyes look and by how long you've been in the shower. So be truthful to me, what did I do to make you cry?" she asked, I looked at her face, unsure if I should tell her.

When I didn't answer she came a little closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a motherly way and said in a calm, soothing voice. "Please tell me what happened." In response I hugged her back and cried against her chest, "He hurt me! He hurt me real bad!"

"Who hurt you, baby?" asked Rachael, rocking me while combing her fingers through my hair. I can't remember my mother giving me this kind of treatment.

"My mom met this one guy at a bar, his name was Randy. He was real nice at first but once we were alone he would do….things to me….like touching me there." I pointed down at my crotch. "The touching was bad enough but that wasn't the worst part." It took me a while to speak. I've never told anyone about this, not a soul and I was use to not expressing myself. If only Rachael told me I didn't have to say I would have kept my mouth shut. Instead she was silent, cradling me as if I was a child myself. With something this loving I couldn't help but tell.

"When mom left us alone…..he told me it was time to make me a man….so he undressed, forced me on my bed and raped me. _I was only five!_" I broke out into uncontrollable sobs at this point. Rachael kissed me on the forehead, "Oh you poor baby. Was that the only time or was there more." I quieted down a little. "No….it went on until I was eight when he got tired of me. He wanted someone else, he said I wasn't as attractive as I use to be and that he wanted my friend."

"Would that be Alex?" she asked, I nodded.

"Alex is two years younger then me. He was six at the time but I didn't give him to Randy. In fact he'll never have any boy because I shot him in an alley. The police never knew who did it but I always will. I'm glad I killed him but it'll always haunt me…..please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell anyone," said Rachael, giving me another kiss then added, "I'm very sorry." I broke away from her embrace to wipe my eyes. It's funny how a terrible secret can somehow become so light. "It's ok," I said, feeling a little bit better than I did earlier. I looked down from her face to her breasts, they were went with my tears. "I think you didn't mean to harm me," I said absentmindedly. I thought about how motherly she was to me and wondered if she'd let me suckle her breast like an infant. It was a titillating idea to give me a hard on and Rachael caught it.

Rachael pulled the towel from my waist. Her hand rubbed my shaft as she kissed my neck. "Is this bringing bad memories, baby?" she asked, huskily. I responded by pinning her to the bed. I stared at her breasts for a moment. They were perfectly round and soft while her nipples were red and erect, begging to be sucked. I let my tongue play with her sensitive nipples then I began to suck from her right then went to the left. Rachael moaned in desire as I played with her breasts a little longer. I could feel her wetness against my groin, her heat begging me to enter.

Feeling myself becoming eager with anticipation I kissed her lips and forced myself inside her. The bed began to shake as the sex got rougher. She spread her legs wider, her hands gripping my ass, in this position she was so tight and I was so deep I couldn't resist a climax. In a matter of moment we both came together.

As we lie on the bed, Rachael kissed me deeply, "You are such a wonderful lover," she said dreamily. As she rested on my shoulder I caught a glimpse of my semen leaking from her leg. We haven't been wearing protection at all during sex. Before I was able to think deeper of the consequences sleep took me by force. I don't remember much of my dream but I remember being in a jail cell with a pink crib. The crib was prepared nicely for a little girl but there was no baby, at least not yet. On the head of the board was the name of my future daughter: Tiffany.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm getting close to the part were you all might be familiar with. Does singing in the rain ring any bells? Half of you are probably nodding your heads in glee or shaking your heads thinking 'that song's not going to be the same again' or possibly both. I will get to that but it will be very brief and even briefer when he meets Anastasia. None of you should be but if you don't know anything about Alex and are curious then he'd be more then happy to tell you of that day and the day after.

If you're still here I'm going to tell you about the morning of that famous day you all know and the day after. It started off as the usual by getting home at three in the morning, wake up three hours later, shower, get dressed, double check the collar on my neck. The thing I wasn't expecting when I opened the door to leave was to see Rachael standing in front of the door way. She was wearing a black trench coat, black stilettos and a black bag in her right arm. "Rachael," I said, looking at the time on my wrist. It was only seven in the morning. "Am I late? Cause if I am I was mistaken-"

"No, Georgie, you weren't mistaken," she said pushing me back lightly then closing the door behind her. "I've just decided to change things a little and I think it's about time I've been to your place."

"Well, my place isn't very much clean," I said nervously as I stated the mess in my home. Mom and I rarely have visitors. The ones that actually come are either my friends or one of my mother's one night stands so we've never bothered to keep the place neat. Rachael looked around nodding with I smile I knew all to well something was up.

"Oh, your such a dirty boy, now aren't ya?" after a moment of silence she commanded, "Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"You heard me, clothes off so I can punish you for being dirty." I should not be surprised yet I couldn't help it. She was telling me what to do in my own house and I was speechless. After a minute or two without anything happening, Rachael put the bag down and stated, "Maybe this will help," then parted ways with her coat. Oh my dear friends, she was wearing nothing under that coat! I know I've seen her naked before but, seeing her in my house completely naked gave me the most painful erection in the universe. With my eyes gazing up and down her body I stripped off my clothes without question. Rachael came up to me, kissing me while caressing my cock.

"Are we going to fuck?" I asked, thinking were this was going. Rachael lead me over to a chair in the corner of the living room and forced me to sit down. "Eventually," she said then went back to bring the bag over to were I was sitting. Out of the bag she pulled out two red silk scarfs, one to blind me, the other to bind my hand behind my back. After being blinded and bound, I felt Rachael's tongue playing with my right nipple then went to the other. It was a very arousing sensation that only lasted a few moments. At first I thought she was going to give me an amazing blowjob until I yelped when I felt a little but intense shock against my nipple.

"What was that?" I whimpered at the brief pain. I shrieked again as another little shock happened to my other nipple. Rachael giggled a little at my surprise. "Don't worry, darling, it's only a harmless little shock wand. It's surprising at first but, you'll eventually like it."

"But what if I-" I was shocked again but this time it wasn't so bad as the previous two. In fact I kind of like it with each shock she made better then the last. For a few painful seconds she stopped only to feel her lips around my cock, by then I was really enjoying myself. "Oh yeah," I murmured in glee, feeling myself get to the point of no returned when a loud knocking on the door happened. "Hey Georgie Boy, you in there today?" asked Alex. I froze up in terror and annoyance at his sudden company. Without a word Rachael unbound and unblended me and went quickly went to hide while I threw on Rachael's coat to cover myself.

"Helllllooooo," Alex said musingly, knocking on the door a little louder. I opened the door feeling tired and irritated as I opened the door to see his handsome face. I'll admit there are times were I'm frightened of him but mainly its wariness I feel every time I see him. Alex looked at me up and down smiling, "Are you naked under there?"

"I like to sleep naked when I'm alone," I semi-lied, I wasn't really alone but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. Alex was always the type that loves to 'share'. Alex's world famous smile falter at my frankness. "What's eating you Georgie?"

"Nothing, just really tired, is all. Why are you here anyway?" Alex was silent, he looked bothered for a moment or two then said, "Do you think that klutz with the coffee was the police under cover or something? Because I remember us fucking her one moment the next I'm back in my room with lipstick on my lips. Did the same thing happen to you?" I looked at Alex a little while with concern. Sometimes Alex was always so cocky enough to believe he was above the law, that no police would ever touch him. Of course I knew the real truth but I kept my mouth shut on that part.

"No, Alex, I only remember waking up back at my own place as well and don't worry. If it was the police, we'd be in a jail cell not in our own rooms. As far as I know it could be the 'perfect woman' who gave you a kiss on the lips." By then I wished I kept my mouth shut because Alex's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really? Can you tell me were she is?" he asked, I had to hold back a laugh as I watched him twirl a lock of his hair in his finger making him almost look like a girl. There had been a time when I told him his looks was his curse because he would not last a day. I was tempted to tell him but ended up giving him a lie. "She moved away." I was excepting him to argue with me but instead I witnessed him looking crushed by the news which was new to me. The only time I ever saw him looked this crushed was when a symphony of Beethoven was canceled do to an accident, he even cried over it. I was hoping to god he wasn't going to start crying over my little fib.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw her packing her bags and all. I think she'd moved to America." Alex was quiet for a few seconds more then added, "Do you have a picture or something so I can….have a look at her."

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Okay then," he said almost bitterly, "I'll leave you alone until later tonight. Dim had found a spot in the country for a 'surprise visit'," then left with an air of a dreamer. Once he was finally gone Rachael and I had some fun until we went off to the fabled night that was our destiny of change forever.


	12. Chapter 12

If anyone had told me this day was going to be a life altering experience I would have laughed at them. It started off like any other night of Ultra-Violence. We beat up an old beggar on the street, we got in a fight, destroyed property and of course do the old in-out, in-out on an unwilling wife while we held her husband down to watch. I know it sounds terrible to a normal, well adjusted person like you I'm guessing but, then again what is normal?

After we had our little fun we went our separate ways to go home and I was very close to going home when I felt something hard hit me over the head and all was black for sometime. I woke up what felt like a second later tied up and lying on my side in the living room of Rachael's place. Justina and Juliet were side by side with Rachael whom was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. She didn't look too happy, not in the least bit. I desperately wanted to say something in defense for why I was tied up but I was gagged in a muffled silence.

Without a word Rachael got up from the chair and walked up to me. In my current position I've never thought her legs were so long until she towered over me. It was the first time being in her presence and dominating nature I was full on afraid of her. Suddenly without warning I felt her foot kick me in the balls in full on force. Oh by the gods, it felt like Thor himself struck a hammer on my junk and holy shit my whole body was on fire in pain. If I wasn't gagged right now I'd be screaming in a high pitched octave. She's only kicked me in the balls three times but oh Lord it felt like a million. She would have kicked me a third time if Juliet didn't come into the rescue.

"Calm down, Rachael, he hadn't made his decision yet," said Juliet, pushing Rachael away from me. Rachael growled in frustration, "I already know his decision! He belongs to Alex, not me. If Alex told him to jump off a bridge he'll do it!" After Rachael had her burst of frustration she went back to her chair and sobbed a little into her hands. The pain in my loins began to abate while the concern for my life grew. I had many questions blooming in my head but, the main one I keep going to the most was what did I do to deserve this?

It was a moment of silence when Justina broke in. "Why don't you just tell him? He is after all right in front of you." Rachael straightened up in her chair, wiping her eyes. The pain between my legs was now an ache but I flinched in terror as she walked back toward me again. She went on one knee, her fingers curled into my hair forcing me to look at her. "Do you know why I brought you here?" she asked. I thought of a million reasons I was here and yet I hadn't the faintest idea so I answered her by shaking my head. What felt like an eternity of silence she laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't know. I only found out after I went to the doctor," she said, then looked down on me for a painful second. "I've been sick just about every morning and it always happens before you come over. Oh God, Georgie, we should have been more careful but lust always seems to fuzz my rational brain whenever I'm with you." There was another moment of pause. My mind was beginning to go through another buzz, thinking I might have given her something unpleasant until she gave me the news I've never thought I'd actually hear.

"Georgie, since you're the only man I've been with, I'm pregnant." At first the words didn't sink in. After she took off the gag she asked me, "Since we got ourselves in this predicament I want you to make a decision."

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" I asked, the words itself failing me. In fact the words didn't feel real to me.

"Yes, Georgie, you're going to be a Daddy. That's if you want to be, so what's your decision? Do you want to stick around or do you want to be with Alex?" _I'm going to be a Daddy_ I thought to myself in wonder. I've never really knew my father. The only thing I knew of him was he was a traveling salesmen and nothing more. I think he ran away because the place of being a father has great responsibility and requires a lot of attention with a hefty price. I don't really blame him too much. If you were given a million dollars would you pick the Ferrari or the newborn babe to spend it on? Yet I feel there is a sort of emptiness in my heart. I've never really had a family except for Alex and I think it's partially my fault. He looked up to me in the beginning now he's become a handsome monster. Before this moment I would have done anything for my brother but now things have changed.

"I want to do something my father failed to do. I'm scared but I don't want the little one to wonder why I wasn't around," I confessed with tears rolling down my eyes. I love my brother but, I get the feeling if I went down the road with him I might end up in my grave at an early age and I wasn't ready to die. I don't know about Alex but, I wanted to live to an old age. Rachael untied me at last, hugging me with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God, for a moment I'd thought you'd choose Alex," she said in relief. I was tempted to ask what she'd do if I chose Alex but kept my mouth shut. I personally didn't want to know. In her embrace she whispered in my ear, "When you meet Alex again it will be the last time, you understand?"

"Do you mean to kill him?"

"No, but he needs to be away and this is what I want you to do if Alex decides to go with Anastasia tomorrow night," she said and told me the plan that would be part of the turning point in our lives.


End file.
